


Natural

by zEdith_FNC



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Exhibitionism, Maple Sap, Maple Trees, Other, Tree Sex, maple syrup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zEdith_FNC/pseuds/zEdith_FNC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew tries to collect sap but gets distracted toward the end. Someone stumbles upon what he ends up doing.<br/>--<br/>It's a simple one-shot that I wrote while on the bus and such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Syrupy sex with a maple tree
> 
> Origin: Cards Against Humanity

Matthew woke up in his house early one march morning. It was finally starting to warm up. The average temperature was about 3 degrees, perfect for hunting for maple trees.  
He left a bowl of food on the floor for Kuma; the little polar bear was still asleep.

He donned his snow boots and down coat and headed out into the wilderness that surrounded his home. He looked around, seeing all the trees that still hadn't grown new leaves. He went to his shed in the back and got his cordless drill. It had a bit with a diameter of one centimeter; he had been prepared for this day. He put a few of his special buckets on a piece of rope, tying it around his waist. He grabbed an equal number of taps for the maple trees, putting them in various pockets.

The buckets moved awkwardly around his hip as he walked, but Matthew was used to this by now. At least now the buckets were made of plastic and they didn't make as much noise as they used to.

Matthew made his way through the woods he knew so well, going over to trees that had provided sap for his syrup many many years ago. He gently touched the trees, letting warm and fond memories go through his mind. He smiled gently, whispering a soft "I'm sorry" to the tree before raising his drill to it. He found the little dent in the bark that never quite was able to heal. That was his mark of ownership on this tree. He pulled the trigger on the drill, letting the wound be opened once more.

It was like pulling a scab off of a wound. It only made it worse, and eventually, it would scar. He pressed one of the taps into the hole he made before any of the clear sap could fall out and be wasted. The tube on the end of the tap was held upright with his thumb placed on the opening. He untied the rope with his other hand, setting the buckets free. He placed one at the base of the tree, feeding the tube into the lid that was attached to the bucket. The tube was a snug fit through the hole, but Matthew didn't mind using the energy it needed to force the tube in; actually, he rather enjoyed it. The end product would be worth it. He tied the buckets back to his waist and continued walking to another tree with his mark.

Two more trees later and he was finished for the day. He had enough supplies for seven more trees, but he didn't need that much maple syrup. The only time he used all ten taps were when he was stocking up. He would spend weeks boiling down his sap to syrup and freezing it in his industrial freezer in his basement. He headed back to his house where surely Kuma would be awake by now, probably eating from his bowl. Matthew sighed, looking up at the pale blue and white sky. This year would be amazing. 

* * *

 

Matthew woke up from his little nap, not remembering that he fell asleep. He went to check on his taps and buckets. They were almost completely filled. He grabbed the filled buckets and replaced them with empty ones, bringing the filled ones back to his basement, where the syrup distillery was.

He poured the contents of the buckets into the vat one at a time, watching as the thick clear fluid flowed from the bucket in his hands to the basin below him. He made the mental note that this would get him one bottle of syrup. Kumajiro came up next to Matthew, making his way to stand on his hind legs as he banged on the basin of the distillery.

"Hungry" the small bear simply stated. Matthew, startled from the banging, looked down at Kuma from his place atop the ladder. He blushed, catching notice of his hard on. He nodded, adjusted his sweater, and went to feed the lazy polar bear.

"Here you are." He smiled, placing a bowl of fish on the floor for him. "I'll be going back out to check on my maple trees. Stay here, alright?"

"Okay, but who are you?" Kumamoto asked. Canada merely shook his head and headed out into the forest again. The sun was starting to set, casting a orange-pink glow across the entire landscape. Matthew sighed in awe. He hadn't seen anything this breathtaking since he went bear watching in the arctic circle.

He tightened the screw on the taps he placed, making sure they wouldn't overflow during the night. He stopped at the last tree, pressing his body close to it. His breathing became staggered and ragged as he absent mindlessly ground his hips into the bark of the tree. He felt around for his drill; he still had it. He used it to make a hole a little over a foot and a half above the base of the tree. He moved it in circles, trying to get the hole to be as big as he could make it.

"Oh, fuck it. It's good enough." He whispered huskily. He felt around the hole, feeling the sap start to leak out onto his fingers as he pulled on his pants, revealing his aching cock to the natural world. It was slightly sticky and delicately sweet on his tongue. He reached over and grabbed the bucket containing the sap he's collected. He popped off the lid and poured some on to this aching cock as he lined it up with the hole he made.

Matthew leaned his head against the tree, wrapping his arms around the trunk and pressing himself inside. It was slightly tight, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He began slowly thrusting into the tree, balanced on his knees. His chest pressed against it as he started to pick up his pace, losing all of his rhythm.

He heard footsteps in the distance, but that didn't change anything in his mind. No, it only made him thrust harder into the tree. He only hoped that whoever was there would hear his heavy breaths and stumble upon him just as he-

"Oh my god, what are you doing? Are you fucking the tree?!" There it was. Matthew had cum into the tree just as he had been found out. He wiped the sap and cum off of himself, tucked himself into his pants and stood up as he turned to his onlooker.

"Get out of here before I have my bear maul you." He whispered the threat, hoping he was heard. He put the lid of the bucket back on and set it near the base of the tree.

"You don't have a bear, it's illegal to own bears." The onlooker stated matter-of-factly. Matthew put his drill in it's case on his hip.

"Do you want to take that risk? We can go to my house, it's right by here." Matthew hoped it wouldn't come to that, Kumacheerio wasn't the aggressive type.

"Yeah, let's go to your house, you freak." The onlooker turned away from Matthew, so his darkened expression was missed. He clenched his fists, but lead the rude onlooker to his house. "It smells like salmon. And there's droppings everywhere."

"Bears mark their territory. There are claw marks in the tree over there," Matthew spoke as he pointed to a near by tree, "if you want to look at them."

"Nah! You're good! I believe you now!" The onlooker said before running off, no doubt scared. Maybe the onlooker would try to tell the authorities on him. It wouldn't matter, he was Canada and he was allowed to break some laws.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! It means a lot to me.  
> \--  
> I tried to make the person at the end gender neutral (without using they/their) so it can be whoever you want to be c:


End file.
